


Our omega

by Saku015



Series: Yachi Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, Scent Marking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa do not like Shiratorizawa being near to their team's beloved omega manager.





	Our omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 3: Alternate universe.

The incident happened at the day of the quarter final of the Spring-High representative playoffs. Seijoh won all of its matches and everyone was hyped up because of their rematch against Karasuno – though if you asked Yachi, Oikawa-san was maybe too cheeky. Iwaizumi-san hit him more often because of that.

Yachi was running back towards the entrance of the gymnasium – she went back for a water bottle left behind by Kindaichi-kun (who was bowing repeatedly in guilt when he remembered). She picked up her speed when she bumped into someone. Because of the impact, she fell to the ground, the bottle falling out of her hand.

”Ow!” She winced, rubbing her butt. Suddenly, she saw a hand in front of her. She looked up and found herself face to face with the captain of Shiratorizawa.

”Shall I help you?” He asked on a low voice. Yachi let out a whine and jumped up by herself. She had not met him in person, only saw him during the match Seijoh played against them in the Interhigh, but the way he broke her teammates made her feel more than uneasy in his presence.

”Ara, Wakatoshi-kun? Did you found a little bird?” The voice made shivers run down on Yachi’s spine and not in the good way. ”Why are you so frightened, birdie? We do not bite.” The redhead with the crazy eyes stepped closer and Yachi’s back hit the wall.

”I-I am,” she mumbled on the verge of tears. Oh, how much he wished for her team to be near right then! Iwaizumi-san had been teaching her how to protect herself, but in that moment, every lesson slipped out of her head.

”Are you enjoying scaring the shit out of every small omega, Satori?” Yachi heard a voice and in the next moment, there another male standing in front of her – they blocked every way of escape.

”Eita-kun, you are so rude with me!” The redhead said, throwing his arms up to the air with a played groan of hurt. ”I have not harmed you, right, sweetie?” He asked, leaning into Yachi’s personal space.

Yachi felt her lips trembling and tears gathering in her eyes. She took deep breaths to keep her composure together. Satori cocked his head in question. He was not used to someone not answering to him. He lifted his hand up and reached towards Yachi when an angry voice roared through the hallway.

”What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Hearing Iwaizumi’s voice made Yachi so happy that her knees gave in. She heard a yelp, then strong arms were around her, pulling back her to her feet.

”It is okay, Hitoka-chan!” Oikawa mumbled into her ear, rubbing his nose into her hair, then he turned his gaze towards Ushijima. His eyes narrowed in anger. Yachi looked aside and saw as the blond boy – Eita, if she remembered right – rubbed his arm. Oikawa might have pulled him away with more force than intended. 

”You should learn how to control your pack, Ushijima!” Iwaizumi said on a warning voice, stepping in front of Yachi and Oikawa. Ushijima looked at him blankly which made him frown in anger.

”I don’t take advice from someone weaker than me,” he said, then a with a motion of his hand, he signed his teammates to follow him.

”Next time I will break his neck,” Oikawa growled, making Yachi shiver in his arms. Iwaizumi hit him strong on the back of the head. ”Iwa-chan, that hurt!”

”Dumbass, you scare her!” Iwaizumi retorted, pointing at the shivering girl. Oikawa whined in distress, pulling Yachi closer to him. Iwaizumi stepped to them and brushed a few strands out of Yachi’s forehead. ”Are you okay?”

”Y-yes! Of course!” Yachi exclaimed. ”I am-”

”If you dare to say you are sorry, I will hit you too,” Iwaizumi started, but did not think it seriously. He smirked at Yachi, who smiled back at him.

Oikawa leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Yachi felt her cheeks heating up and hid her face in the boy’s chest. Oikawa lifted her up into his arms.

”Come on, Iwa-chan! The others are waiting!”


End file.
